


Titanic: A Wayhaught AU

by CatieFerrarer17



Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom, wayhaught - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 09:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11620899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatieFerrarer17/pseuds/CatieFerrarer17
Summary: Waverly and Nicole embark on the same ship beginning very different journeys that will ultimately start a story neither was expecting.





	Titanic: A Wayhaught AU

Titanic: A Wayhaught AU

Part 1

As she looked at the cards in front of her, gripped in sweaty fingers, Nicole could feel the excited thump of her heart in her chest. It was as though around her the entire world had stopped. All she could see were the three of a kind, matched with a pair that meant – surely – that her life was about to change as only inches away in the middle of the table, on top of a pile of bronze and silver glinting in the morning sun, lay two tickets. Two tickets to start the adventure of a lifetime. One that would take her home.  
‘So…’ came a gruff voice, pulling her back into the room. She swallowed and blinked to regain focus. ‘I’m all in.’ He continued before looking left.  
Underneath a scruffy grey hat, Doc chewed on the end of the cigarette pursed between his lips. His pain was clear. With an aggrieved sigh he threw his cards face down on the table.  
‘No?’ Nicole asked her friend. He could barely look at her as he nodded. She knew all his money, all he had, was lying on the table, underneath those tickets.  
It was the small Italian next, the friend of the gruff voiced man that was leading the game. He too looked pained and conflicted. With a grimace his cards also met the table.  
‘Nothing?’ There was a tone of anger in the man’s voice. One that meant his Italian friend dare not reply. ‘Just you and me then?’  
Ensuring that no expression crossed her face, Nicole met his eyes. She had nothing left that she could use to meet his all in. All she and Doc had was on the table already. ‘Seems so… what’s your price?’ After a moment, the man’s eyes moved to the leather bound folder at Nicole’s feet. ‘My drawings?’ A sharp sting hit her chest, but her face remained unmoved. ‘They’re worthless.’  
‘Not for a man’s eyes they’re not,’ the man laughed.  
Nicole swallowed down her disgust and checked her cards again. Three kings and two jacks. It was strong. Very strong. Gain an adventure and go home or lose everything? Once again the world faded away and it was just her hand, the sun off the coins and her heartbeat.

Delirious, the pair tore through the crowds, faces rushing by in a blur. Their laughter filled their ears mixing with the cheer of those they ran past. The occasional glance back assured them they had left their defeated behind who had tried to give chase but had been quickly lost in amongst the bustle of the port.  
‘We’re going home!’ Doc shouted into the air. ‘You priceless scoundrel.’  
Adjusting the hat on her head, Nicole brought their foreheads together in affectionate recognition of just how happy she’d made her childhood friend. Throughout their entire lives, they’d never separated. Even though they were not related, they had only ever seen each other as family. Learning first from his father, Doc (or Henry as he was known by his family) had taught Nicole how to shoot, though she’d never been as skilled as him and she in turn had attempted to teach him to draw. This was so that he, like her, could use it as a way to spend hours in the company of beautiful women. Unfortunately, it was skill he had never been able to master, so he relied on his charm – something he had in bountiful amounts. Watching Doc charm and seduce women was one of Nicole’s favourite past times, always compelling.  
‘Here!’ Nicole cried spotting a ramp. It was already being pulled away from the the boat’s side door. ‘Wait!’ Waving the tickets in the air, the pair thundered their way up the wooden ramp to the waiting service man. ‘Please, we have tickets!’  
‘Have you been through checks?’  
‘Yes… of course,’ Doc replied quickly. ‘We’re Americans… just looking to go home.’ The man studied them for a moment, then with a subtle nod stood aside to let them jump the small gap. Neither Doc or Nicole paid any attention to the cold green water directly below lapping against the side of the great ship as they landed aboard. With another delighted shriek they took off down the narrow white corridor. ‘You legend Haught, you legend!’

It wasn’t the symbol of a new start, new beginnings or of all the delights her new life was to bring. It was a prison, looming, towering and overbearing. It’s great elegance was harsh and overpowering; the noise around it deafening. It was as though the crowds were cheering and celebrating her pain. It was unbearable but this was how it was to be. Nothing could change it.  
‘Sweet pea… Swear Pea!’ Waverly flinched at the name and the sound of his voice. The man she was supposed to love. The man she was to marry. ‘You listening?’ Champ Hardy, the name that would soon stain her own.  
Clearing her threat and her thoughts, Waverly showed him the same fake smile she’d perfected for months, ‘yes sweetie.’  
Checking his gold pocket watch, flawlessly polished, Champ tipped his hat to marvel at the ship’s majestic magnificence, ‘isn’t she glorious?’  
‘Doesn’t look any bigger than the other ships you’ve sailed,’ Waverly replied holding disdain back behind her teeth.  
Champ chuckled, ‘oh my dear Waverly, this ship is far more luxurious than any I’ve sailed. I saved the best for you,’ he tipped her head up by her chip so he could place a kiss on her nose. The very touch made her shudder. Champ’s attention then turned to Waverly’s sister. ‘Your sister is hard to please Wynonna.’  
‘Well what can I say, us Earps have unenviable standards,’ the same disdain that had always been held back so gracefully by Waverly was always a little more apparent on Wynonna’s tongue.  
Champ was aware of this fact, ‘well… hopefully this extraordinary vessel will meet those – unenviable – standards and finally appease them.’  
Sharing his smirk, Wynonna glared at the arrogant man as she took her sister’s arm in support. Waverly found solace in this gesture of unity.  
‘Titanic… ‘ Waverly sighed. ‘My chains.’  
Wynonna felt her anguish, ‘I know sis… but we have no choice. Daddy left us nothing but our name. Willa almost scarred it forever by running off with their heathen Bobo. We have no choice. I must remain a maid and you must marry Champ. It’s about survival now.’  
Despite knowing the truth, Waverly breathed her feelings through her subdued appearance, ‘it’s not fair.’  
‘Of course it’s unfair… but we’re women.’


End file.
